


A Softer World

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sign Language, THEY'RE SO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: A collection of "Softer World" prompts requested on my tumblr.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. 7. I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyonee so i reblogged [this prompt list](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/post/617223516253716480/50-a-softer-world-prompts) yesterday and because i'm struggling with a little writer block (which is why i haven't updated any of my other collections) and i've gotten a few requests, i figured i might as well post it here! all of the prompts i've gotten so far are safe for work, but i'm rating this as m just in case.
> 
> this is for anon featuring amaya and janai cuddling in bed, with a lot of kisses
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

All that Amaya knows is gentle sunlight drifting through the thin lace curtains, illuminating her room with its brightness, and Janai, a comfortable weight on top of her. Her head rests on the slope of her shoulder, and Amaya can feel every rise and fall of her chest when she breathes.

Her hand moves along her back in soft strokes- she has been doing it for quiet some time it has become absentmindedly - and she relishes in the warmth of Janai's bare skin on hers, and how they seem to be perfectly aligned together. A small burst of wind comes through the window and cools the room.

As much as Amaya wants to close her eyes and join Janai in this peaceful state, though she knows her tired knight isn't really asleep by the slow circles she traces with her thumb on Amaya's side of the body, her gaze is drawn towards her face.

Everything about Janai, she has known since the first battle where they met each other strike to strike, is mesmerizing. Her eyes drift over her eyes, fluttering slightly, the layer of gold painted on her eyelids, descending to her cheeks in two lines. With her other hand, she follows the marks, and leans over to kiss Janai's cheek in an overwhelming wave of affection.

Janai releases her grip on Amaya before it tightens again, laughing, and Amaya almost exhales in relief at the sight of her eyes. Before Janai can recover, she leans again, and claims her lips this time. She grins when Janai slips her hand to intertwin with her own, and the blanket shifts from above her.

Janai seizes the opportunity to plant a few kisses on her neck, her hand holding her arm as if in an embrace, and Amaya rolls them both to give her a proper kiss.

I am most definitely doomed, she thinks as she meets Janai's lips, and the sweetness in them. Doomed to be in love, and with a golden knight who is nothing but her equal, and so honorable, and stunning. Janai's hands leave the back of her head to cup her cheeks, and when they pull away Amaya can't help but _beam_.


	2. 10. When you touch me, my mind is gone.  The only words I know are lost inside your body. (right in there.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the peace accords are finally signed, a ball takes place in lux aurea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this second prompt is for anon, and i really enjoyed writing this mutual pining, gaze sharing fic. the song for this prompt is delicate by taylor swift

* * *

All of her life, Amaya has been surrounded by countless people. New recruits, officers, people of the court in Katolis, the common people who lived in the great city. But this is too many people, of too many kinds.

With the peace accords finally sealed by every human kingdom and agreed by all of the elven groups, a celebration was needed, even despite the few who were suspicious of the peace, and what place was better than the generous court of Lux Aurea?

Their queen _was_ the first one to bring peace closer. Amaya watches her from a distance, the champagne flute still in her hand. Janai leans against the round counter made of dark wood, her own glass of dark red wine set down, chatting with her interpreter. It has been exactly a month since she brought back the light to Lux Aurea, and after so many dark nights they spent together, Amaya was happy that this one burden was lifted from her shoulders.

And Janai looks more regal than ever. Her hair is held in its usual style with a single golden clasp, but long earrings dangle off her ears, a repeating set of diamonds and suns. Her dress is as bright as fire, only illuminated further by the neverending light of the Sunforge, and it clings tightly to her torso before loosing at her waist. The hem of the dress, as well as its short sleeve, is painted with a line of gold, and the seamstress did not hold back with the v-shaped neckline.

She is glad to have Gren by her side. His presence is the only thing that keeps her distracted from the swirl of royal figures. She has never seen so many Elves before gathered at one place. She never wished to, until a few months ago, and her discovery was that there are six types of Elves, each connected to a Primal sources her nephew is so eager on learning. Sunfire Elves, she already knew from first-hand experience, clad themselves in warm colors of gold and crimson. Moonshadow Elves prefer to blend into the night they admire so much, while Earthblood and Oceanbound take to their expected colors of brown, green, coal, azure, and white.

The humans are no match to them, even with all of their finery and jewels. Her attention rips back to Gren, who goes on and on about how grand the castle is, and how much he wants to meet Kazi, and talk with a fellow interpreter. 

The champagne in her hand bubbles. Amaya glances towards where Janai and Kazi were sitting, to find them gone. She tilts her hand, taking a long look around the Great Hall, and all of the sudden the queen to be of Lux Aurea is making her way to her.

"General Amaya," Janai bows at the waist, a grin on her face, and Amaya remembers how to breathe now, the titles they're so past using amuses her. She inclines her head in response. "Commander Gren. I take it you are enjoying yourselves?"

She lets Gren answer, too caught up in taking in the details of Janai's appearance now that she is closer. "We are, Your Radience, thank you for the invitation."

Her eyes snap to Janai's face at that, a shift in the way her hands are clasped behind her only she notices. Janai has not been crowned yet, and still feels unease with the title that used to honor her sister so shortly ago, but so many have addressed her as so she no longers has the strength to correct them. "This is Kazi, the royal interpreter and my advisor," she raises her hand at them, and sneaks a glance at Amaya. Kazi stands upright as ever, dressed in a style similar to what they wore at her interrogation, if somewhat fancier. "You must have plenty to talk about," her gaze moves between them and Gren.

"We do, Your Radience," Gren says with the most beaming grin she has seen on his face, and Kazi laughs along with him. Janai smiles at them both, and her eyes linger on Amaya, something at the tip of her tongue.

Her head whips at another direction. "Your Radience!" Amaya follows the line to see a group of Earthblood Elves, shimmering with crystalized jewels, waving at her to come over.

Janai surpasses a sigh, bracing herself. "Forgive me," she says to them all, and her eyes don't leave Amaya as she walks over to the group of other Elves. Amaya is too fixed on her face to notice how she reaches over, then she feels something soft brushing against her hand- her fingers- and Janai presses something into her palm.

Amaya only regains her senses when Janai reaches to the Earthblood Elves, and she glances down at her hand as Kazi and Gren talk between them, signing. She opens her hand to find a piece of paper there, folded but only slightly crumbled under her crush. Amaya raises the note, the scars on her inner hand coming to view, the scars she got while pinning Janai down, and every spot on her hand and fingers where Janai touched her feels truly on fire as she reads: _Balcony?_


	3. 23. We talk in the dark as we fall asleep, and we are objects in the night sky outside of time. (it is the exact opposite of alone.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janai shares her concerns about being queen with amaya at the banther lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third prompt for the day, this is also for an anon. i love fics that are have a calm feeling to them, and i think everyone can use some reassurance from time to time. the song for this fic is smoke and mirrors by imagine dragons

* * *

Between all the fighting, the strategizing, the constant smoke rising to the clouds, and the blazing heat of the Breach, penetrating through the thickest of bricks in the fortress castle, Amaya hasn't had many spare moments to appreciate the night. There was always something to be done, some report to read, some wary of another attack.

She comes to the understanding she never had enough time to apperciate anything besides a warm bath- that became a tedious routine to have when you remain at the same place for months- and a good meal, as good as it can be without a proper kitchen. Her nephews were always a blessing to see, but when did she have a genuine moment to breathe?

The grass sways against her stretched arms, sneaking between her opened fingers. There's a coldness to it, not dampness as she initially thought, and she doesn't care how it might stain her clothes. A gentle breeze brushes her hair, making the loose parts of her clothing waver. Better some grass than smoke and lava.

The night sky is stunning above her, a thousand stars decorating the dark infinite surface like tiny shinning spots. The moon is almost at its fullest, a soft halo hovering it. Thin clouds float with each gust of wind, slowly moving along the sky.

Perhaps the serenity of peace has overtaken her, making her soft, or maybe after a decade of being clad in armor she decided that she earned a break, and she stole Janai away from the kingdom to the Banther Lodge, the closet place that is both secured and secluded. It has been four moons since the queen brought back the light to Lux Aurea, though that if Janai could read her thoughts she would tell her not to call her queen, and that they purified the Sunforge together. Blush would mask her face in a bright hue, because that day not only remarks the return of the light to Lux Aurea, it's the day of their first kiss as well.

As calm as she is, her queen seems to be in a complete opposite state. Amaya tilts her head, the grass tickling her cheek, and watches Janai as she stares at the sky. Her hands are held in front of her, a worried frown forming a crease between her brows. The back side of her tunic falls to her knees, and the collar of it rises to her neck. She squints in dismay, as if the presence of the moon bothers her.

Amaya rolls to her side and nudges her dear partner until she gains her attention. "What's wrong?" She asks. 

Janai only sighs and looks at her, an uncertain twist in her mouth that Amaya recognizes as her way to hint she doesn't want to burden her, but Amaya lifts herself to sit crossed legged and pats on the ground.

Janai rises to be in the same position as her, her face so fallen, written with worry, and Amaya reaches to slide her hand on her cheek until she cups it. Janai takes her hand before she releases it to sign, as if Amaya's touch coaxed her to speak. "How can I be a good queen?" She asks, her face glimming in the moonlight. "I am crowned, but that's not enough. I know nothing of politics, I was not _made_ for this."

Amaya's heart clutches with sadness that Janai's doubts have not ceased. She hoped that the support of her advisors would soothe her, if her own wasn't enough. "You are a _good_ queen. You brought the light back, the people love and trust you, and you will rule with just and understanding."

Janai shakes her head in response. "I was not born into this, Khessa was. She learned courtesies and tactics and attended our grandmother's meetings. She ruled with no patience, and it protected our people. I don't know how to do that."

Amaya knows that feeling too well, remembers it from countless nights with Sarai. "My sister thought the same about herself. We were not royalty before she married King Harrow. She walked into court, blind, but with faith in herself, and learned slowly, but she learned." She inches closer to Janai, and prays that her hands convey what her voice cannot. "You didn't become the leader of your people out of nothing. You're the bravest warrior I've ever seen, you're honorable and fearless, and you care about your kingdom more than anything." Janai's expression softens the more Amaya signs, and a faint blush blooms on her face. "You're bright, and good, and capable, and please, don't doubt yourself because you're a _fucking_ good queen," she draws her hand from behind her ear in a sharp move, and Janai laughs at the cuss.

Amaya grins at the sight of her smiling, and takes both of her hands. "And I'll be by your side as long as you'll want me."

Janai inclines her head, the blush refusing to dissolve. "Thank you," she says. "And for what it's worth," her hand slips into hers, and Janai gazes at the faded scars on the inside of Amaya's palm, stroking them with her thumb. "I'll always want you."

A burst of wind sends her hair away from her face, cooling the warmth on her cheeks, and Amaya laces their fingers together before she leans to kiss Janai's lips.


	4. 17. I do not believe in love at first sight. But god damn. (Look at you.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a world without war, sarai, harrow, and amaya go to a meeting at the storm spire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh god this literally took me three days. but i love this no war au concept, and i dig first meetings. this is for an anon, and the song is blue jeans by lana del rey

* * *

They talk all the way to the Storm Spire, riding their horses, Harrow, and Sarai, and Amaya by her side. They talk, and laugh, all to conceal their hidden nervousness, to make it disappear. Amaya shouldn't even be joining along, but she's on the role as the king and queen's guard, along with three other soldiers. 

They ride to the residence of Avizandum and Zubeia, another kind of a king and a queen, for a meeting. Gentle wind graces them as they march along the road carved between endless fields of lush green grass, under a bright sky devoid of clouds. Amaya is grateful the meeting was set up to be within the hours of the day; her initial thought was that they would be summoned well into the night, as the dragons who ruled the sky prefer.

They have never seen a dragon before. They know they exist, because humans and Elves live in shared cities, and the Elves' version of monarchs are dragons, one for each primal source. Her horse leads Amaya forward as she wonders whether if an Elf would feel honored to stand in the presence of a dragon the way the common folk cheer on the street for a beloved ruler. 

Her grip around the hilt of her sword tightens as she turns her gaze to Sarai. Her sister has been a queen for the larger portion of the year now, but this was their first meeting, and Harrow's as well. Every year, on an unchanging day, the rulers of every kingdom join together in a meeting to discuss the passing year, raise requests, or point out concerns. Although Katolis has two human rulers, Elves are part of the court, and Amaya has seen enough, but never their leaders.

She wishes she could have known how many groups have arrived already. There is no one in sight in front or behind them. They are the closest human-led kingdom to the Storm Spire, with Evenere the furthermost away. Harrow suggested they might want to join and ride with the other parties to the Storm Spire, but Sarai agreed with her it would be better to travel alone, and maintain a clear head.

A tall Elf greets them, a staff in his hand, the color of his skin as dark as the sky once dusk has settled. "Your Grace, Your Grace. General," he bows and nods at the three of them, even Amaya. The red-and-gold flag of Katolis sways in the wind at the hands of two guards. "I am Ibis, Mage of the Sky. Welcome to the Storm Spire."

Amaya's gaze wanders upwards. The Storm Spire justifies its grand name; the obsidian peak rises beyond the point she can see, all twists and sharp edges, steps carved into the mountainside. It's hard to imagine there are fine chambers and halls inside the jagged Spire, that looks as if it invites death more than a pleasant meeting of nobles. 

"Thank you for having us, Mage Ibis," Harrow is the one to answer. "I'm King Harrow, and this is my wife, Queen Sarai, and General Amaya, head of our army." The Mage must know all this, she's certain, as they were informed the names of all the attendees. Sarai's face is a mask of calm and determination, unwavering, but can see the hesitation behind her sister's eyes. 

Ibis explains to them he means to cast a simple spell upon them so they could progress their climb, another thing they were prepared for. He draws a rune with the tip of his finger, the spell coming alive with a few strokes, and a burst of soft breeze showers them. Without the spell, they would faint due to the lack of oxygen not even halfway to the top.

They begin the climb towards the peak of the Spire, a group of six. The spell affects their destriers as well, and after the better part of an hour, they arrive at the entrance. It would have made a fine courtyard, but there are no plants, no rows of trees or lawn fields like in Katolis, only a smooth-polished stone flooring, decorated with runes, as bright as moonlight. A lone fountain stands in the middle, three stages high, letting out clear water that glimmer in the strong sunlight. A dozen pillars encircle the hall, creating slits into the view beyond the Spire, and Amaya dares not to look down, in fear the realization of how high they are into the sky will dawn on her.

Ibis leads them into the Spire itself, through halls and long corridors. No soul is inside, not even a single guard, as if the place might as well be abandoned. Sarai and Harrow follow him, then her, then the guards, until they come to a half and the Mage pushes the doors open.

Amaya can just see past their shoulders as they stand on at the entrance. "The King and Queen of Katolis!" He announces, and Harrow and Sarai receive a bow from the guests in return.

Only once she steps in, Amaya truly understands. The chamber is as big as the throne chamber in Katolis, decorated modestly, with a table that takes almost all of its size. To keep the order, the Elves reserved one side of the table, and the humans another. She assumes the Mage will sit on the head of the table, leaving the other empty. Most of the seats are occupied; she spots the Queens of Duren, dressed in their garb of blue, gold, and black, elaborated crowns drifting to their braided hair. King Florian is by their side, wearing a leather tunic on top of crimson underclothing, and a cloak sewn with  
fur that wouldn't shame the harshest of winters. The three came to congratulate Harrow and Sarai on their marriage, and coronation. She hasn't met King Ahling and Queen Fareeda, who sent baskets of gifts and scrolls detailing their most beloved wishes.

Katolis is the largest human-led kingdom between the existing five, so their place is earned closer to the head of the table, and Harrow takes his seat right after the corner. They greet the other rules lightly; there will be plenty of time for conversations afterward. Annika and Neha beam at them, a couple of Queens far more experienced with leading a kingdom. Amaya smiles back. She likes the pair. Sarai shared with her that they are hoping for a child.

She looks at the other side of the table. They humans can try their best at the finest silk clothing and jewelry, gold and gemstones and all the riches, but the Elves take them effortlessly, like a spectrum of colors. The Earthblood are dressed loosely and simply, in shades of green with occasional stripes of black or grey. The hair of some is being held in place with flowers, other have gems embroidered onto their tunics or wore around their arms. The Moonshadow Elves seem as they might be in the midst of a mission, and it does not surprise her, though their dark suits meant for becoming one with the dark are a bit useless during the day. The Oceanbound are slumped in their chairs, talking within themselves as if no one other in the room matters, silver on their bodies.

All are here, all are present, except for the Sunfire court. The very thought hits her when the door swings open again, and everyone gets to their feet. "Queen Khessa of the Sunfire Elves, and Princess Janai, the Golden Knight!"

The Sunfire Kingdom, closest to them, just at the other side of what is the middle of their continent. Her eyes land on Queen Khessa, holding a golden specter as tightly as she holds herself. Her whole dress and brief armor are made of gold, as well as her crown, taking after the appearance of Sol Regem, Archdragon of the Sun. She has seen a few of the Sunfire citizens in Katolis with similar crowns, only smaller, and much less impressive.

She glances at Khessa's left and nearly forgets to sit down again. Princess Janai catches her attention much more than her sister. The Golden Knight Ibis called her, and all Amaya thinks is _oh, she is._ She watches as Janai proceeds to her seat, her crimson cloak swaying after her, held by a brooch at her chest. The tunic she wears underneath is wine red, slit at the waistline, and her breeches are in the color of cream. Golden gauntlets protect her arms, and even the heels of her knee-high boots are golden. Paint covers her eyelids and stream in two lines marking her cheeks, like sunlight, and her crimson hair is twisted into delicate locks.

That's not what leaves her mouth almost gaping. Janai holds the hilt of her sword, an orange gem as the pommel, sheathed with a scabbard drawn with runes. Amaya has heard about her, commander of her army, sister of the Queen, her sword ever-burning, made in the light of her arcanum. In one swift move, Janai slides to her chair, and releases her sword.

With all in places after the fashionably late arrival of the Sunfire court, the discussion begin. Ibis first introduces all the guests by title and kingdom, lest anyone forget, and the first reports are read. Amaya tries to follow, a quick thought passes in her mind as she wishes Gren was here to sign for her. She takes notes along with Harrow and Sarai, but her gaze keeps drifting across the table.

She expected Janai to sit next to her sister, but their royal Mage is between them, leaving them completely eye to eye. She keeps her focus on each speaking figure, even to matters that don't concern her kingdom, her posture unwavering, but Amaya allows herself to think Janai would sooner be out on the open, sparring, then in this conference room discussing politics.

Her hand closes at her lap, and opens again. The other holds the coal end pencil, the sentence she was writing unfinished. Janai moves her head and catches her gaze. Her ember eyes scan her up and down in one flick, and a thin smile forms on her face as she leans into her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my [tdp sideblog](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com)


End file.
